mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:FURBYPUCCA98/@comment-24613863-20140715214202/@comment-24343248-20141025051121
Crazy Jumps escribió: Hola amigo, perdon la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento. Nightmare Storm y Tarm: Tecnicamente, NS (Nightmare Storm) tambien tiene sangre de Tifon con Nightmare. Pero si, de seguro serian grandes villanas. Bueno, CC esta loco pero no es tan tonto. Primero, obedeceria a Camevil aunque luego con el plan de Camevil este apunto de funcionar, CC lo traicione. El decidio engañar a Camevil por ser uno de los más inteligentes y subestimarlo, esta ultima es una gran ventaja. Donlis y Todva: Eso lo habias dicho, que valoren más a su pareja y amigo. Si comparas a Toddy y Eva con Mordecai y Rigby en sentimientos, parecerian "adoptados" (Es una forma de decir, signfica que son tan diferentes que parecen no ser hermanos). Apellidos de Mordecai y Rigby: Por eso, que yo no creo que sean sus apellidos ya que no quedan mucho. Pero si lo son, hay que aceptarlo. Maria Villana y Audrey, me gusta eso aunque luego Maria Villana de seguro la traicionaria. Daniel seria el padre por ser más sabio, más fuerte y es un buen ejemplo de padre (Digamos que Benson no lo es, por ser engreido, gruñon, etc). Benson seria el papi ya que, como Daniel es el padre, no le queda otra. La escena me gusto, aunque creo que seria mejor si hay detalles como, no se, algo más romantico. Pero me gusto, aunque creo que fue muy "robotica". Me refiero a la escena de como Daniel le propone matrimonio a Benson. Scarlett: Me gusta, me la imagino, creo que seria adorable! Aunque pobre, pero no tiene por que avergonzarse, de seguro eso le servira en algo. Segunda Generacion Alterna: Si amigo, me gusta que Devon sea novio de Sky (DeSky o Skyvon) creo que es muy romantico (Esa es la razon, porque es muy romantico). Josh podria ser novio de Ember, no? Pues si, creo que seria mas decente a que Benson use traje de mujer. Si amigo tratare, pero no me presiones con lo de los dibujos de Drama Total. Ya veo, aunque Jannet tampoco nunca conocio a Margarita, sino que sabe de su existencia porque Sandy le cuenta sobre ella, ademas de escuchar a Rigby de hablar de ella. Esta bien, te perdono. Aunque en realidad, eso se llama "Estar celosa" significa que te enojas con la persona que estas enamorada por estar con otra chica. No juzgo a CJ, yo tambien soy celosa aunque me dio pena. Eso me gusta, lo unico que no me gusto de Margarita fue eso: Que no beso a Mordecai, eso demuestra que Margarita es vengativa ya que no beso a Mordo porque la uso como trofeo en una apuesta. Cierto, creo que Mordo no es muy cuidadoso, en cambio Molly si. Aunque yo crei que dejaria que Mordo cargara las cosas pesadas porque es un chico y normalmente lo hacen porque son caballerosos. Sandy y Mordecai tambien son mejores amigos (Son como CJ y Lis), aunque Rigby y Jannet son amigos porque Jannet le gana casi en todo a Rigby. Eso ya sabia, a Mordo no lo consideraria mucho villano ya que normalmente hace cosas buenas. A Rigby mucho tampoco porque no lo hace a proposito, de causar caos. Musculoso no mucho, porque hace eso para hacer mas fuertes a Mordecai y a Rigby. A Fantasmin, no lo he visto hacer cosas malas. A CJ, eso ya sabia, eso es de villano. En si, los tres tienen Genes Flynn (Dakota, Margarita y Phineas). Aunque puede que Margarita lo haga a proposito, para darle mas valor a Mordo. Tecnicamente, Maria Elena es Heroina porque no hace cosas malas. La que hace cosas malas es su alter-ego, por lo que la que iria en la wiki de villanos seria Maria Villana. Cierto, a mi tambien me gustaria que se reformaran gracias a Toddy y Evita. No amigo, no es un OC libre. No tendria sentido si lo fuera, ya que, como vos no tenes OCs libres, no tendria algun amigo. Dashie es enemiga de Jannet por quien es la mejor en todo (En andar en skate, en ser veloz, etc) y es enemiga de Molly por ser todo lo opuesto; Su rivalidad seria como la de Lightning Dust y Rainbow Dash o Gilda y RD. Atracciones de Toddy: No quise decir "fingido" sino que no encontraba la palabra correcta para describirlo. Atracciones: Creo que su matrimonio duraria toda la vida y eternidad, ya que Toddy esta hecho para Eva y viceversa. Dr. Doof/Dra. Doof x Perry/Penny: No me gusta ninguna de las parejas, creo que Doof quiere al Perry como un mejor amigo. Y creo que Perry iria con la agente que trabajo (Era una chica de cabello castaño). Doof y el Rey Helado: Son malos siendo malvados, tienen un enemigo al que consideran amigo, este ultimo le agrada tambien, hacen planes malvados, esta obsesionados con algo (Inadores y Princesas), tuvieron citas aunque no salieron muy bien, su voz es parecida. Perry y Finn: Tienen el sonido de una I en su nombre, son heroes, consideran a sus enemigos amigos, este ultimo tambien, quieren salvar el mundo, tienen un compañero (Jake y Pinky, este puede ser remplazado por la agente que te mencione antes) y son buenos luchadores. Penny y Fionna: Tienen doble N en su nombre, son heroinas, consideran a sus enemigas amigas, esta ultima tambien, salvan a su tierra del mal (Fionna a la Tierra de AAA y Penny al Area Limitrofe), son justas y buenas luchadoras. Dra. Doof y Reina Helada: Son mas malvadas que su contraparte, son mas hermosas que su contraparte, hace planes mejores que el de su contraparte, tienen una enemiga que consideran amiga y esta ultima tambien. Cierto, aunque otros villanos de PnF pueden superarla, no? Como el ex-nemesis de Perry (Era algo como El Retugitador, algo asi). Si amigo, estan bien los personajes de PnF (Isaac, Pamela, Fanny, etc). Duo Pequeño: No lo creo, creo que deberian aceptar su noviazgo porque sus padres de seguro no se los prohibieria. Es que digamos que lo dijo "Asi no mas" y con una palabra algo fea, la palabra Lloron para alguien que no lo es. Por eso me dieron risa esas partes. Si, me gusta, se odiarian como Joker y Cristrialone, verdad? Ya veo, o sea, es solo por miedo de lo que piensen los demas de el. Bueno, cree diversas parejas como el Twist x CJ, Cristine x Jackson, Coddy x Susan y esas son todas. Todas las parejas me gustan, salvo las gays pero estan buenas. Amigo, tambien me parezco a Gwen (Soy alguien un poco anti-social, solitaria y gano enemigos por error), a Sierra (Soy alguien algo psicopata y obsesionada con algo, ademas de que soy torpe de vez en cuando), a Izzy porque hago cosas tontas y me han dicho (Y creen) que estoy loca. Y a Sky, por ser bajita pero de buen corazon y tener una gran sonrisa. Cierto, nuestra relacion es como la de Jannet y Toddy. Cruzando en el Tiempo: Me referia a la pelea que tuve con mi amiga, y lamentablemente nos volvimos rivales. Trent y Jeffrey: Cierto, en si seria asi; Primero, Trent y Jeffrey. Segundo, Don y Rigby, y Tercero, Coddy y Susan. Creo que esta bien, no seria incesto por lo que no habria quejas de fans. Buzzby, Dawn y Merlin: Esta bien, tratare de dibujarlos. Bad Buzzby: Cierto, aunque Mal tambien quiere conquistar el mundo (Queria el millon para eso). Don y Lis: Tenes razon en eso. Miras las Chicas Superpoderosas? Genial! Me acuerdo de ese episodio, aunque yo prefiero a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Jaja, eso fue un poco gracioso. De que Techmo le tenga miedo a Selphie, eso me recordaria un poco a Alma y Excel. Aunque Alma no persigue a Excel ni nada, aunque a veces le manda cartas. Daniel y Molly: Creo que tienes razon, Ann-Maria considera a B como alguien inteligente y util. Digamos, que, segun nivel de castigo, esta primero Mordecai, luego Don y por ultimo Eileen. Me refiero a Lisadist sobre como hiere a los antes mencionados. La Vision de Cesar: Si, esta bien. Ademas, segun yo, es una forma "exotica" de empezar un romance. Toddy y Eva: Exacto! Son amantes de la naturaleza, no hippies. Si amigo, sabia que Lauren y Craig trabajaron en las chicas superpoderosas. Cambio de Genero de Galaxia Wander: Me gusta, admito que esta bien hecho y todo aunque me imagino las ropas (Por ejemplo que Wanderia use un vestido verde). No Me Abandones: '''Genial! Haria una adaptacion en version Thomarie, pero seria robarte y no hago eso. '''Boda Douddy: '''Ahh oki. Creo que seria muy romantico, su boda en version pony. Bueno, tratare de hacer el dibujo de Eva como Dawn y Doug como Scott. Lo estoy haciendo amigo, te prometo que lo subire a DA (La boda Toddva en version pony). Maldad de la Moda: Me encanta! Esta genial, aunque al final se vuelve loca, verdad? Donovan y Lisana: Me gusta la vestimenta y forma de ser de ambos. Y opino que esta bien que ambos sean novios de ellos. Tienes razon con lo de Toddy embaraze a su novio Don y Lis a Evita. Esta bien, amigo. Te perdono, aunque me molesta cuando me molestan con algo que ya confirme. Pues si, cuando es la primera vez si se reconcilia y hace eso. Pero cuando se casan de verdad, ahi aparece CC. La Casa de los Llantos: Creo que si, aunque segun yo solo el titulo daria para creepypasta. Cristialone si se envenenaria, aunque digamos que, cuando fue a un campamento lleno de plantas venenosas (Sandevil fue quien la mando) por lo que ella es como un 3% debil ante el veneno, por lo que sus habilidades no cambiarian mucho. Susan aceptaria el noviazgo de su hermano y lo felicitaria por conseguir el amor. Jannet digamos que, por dentro, dice "Que asco, pero es tu hijo, debes apoyarlo en todo". Chad digamos que aceptaria el noviazgo de su hijo y estaria feliz por el. Toddy y Jeremy lo felicitarian y estarian orgullosos de el. Jeffrey y Kitty, hacen lo mismo que sus padres. Si amigo, Coddy y Susan se van a reconciliar aunque cuando tenga edad de casarse (Como a los 31). Exacto! Se llamaria Vlad, aunque no seria medio-incesto? Debido a que Bathory es la tia de Michelle a menos de que Thomas (Demonio) sea adoptado. Michelle y Rose: Me parece bien, y que Vlad sea Alejandro. Jefflla: Seria igual de hermosa como la del Cristrent. CC y MM: Te doy una idea sobre Regular Drama, que, a ultimo momento, aparescan CC y MM. Cristrent: Puede casarlos Daniel o puede casarlos alguien más. Escena Regular Drama: Porque la escena fue muy graciosa y divertida. Si amigo, es ese dragon rojo. Doblaje de Maria Elena: Me gusta la voz y no me preguntes por que. Su nombre seria Lovely Truth (Verdad Amada o Amorosa), seria Pegasa y su CM seria un Corazon con un bebe (Ya que es buena en eso). Doblaje de nuestros personajes: Me encanta! Porque esa voz los identifica, la voz de Toddy suena dulce al igual que la de Eva, etc. Tengo el doblaje para Dashie: Rossy Aguirre (Gilda en MLP) . Razas de nuestros personajes: Me gustan, ambas se "adaptan" a la personalidad y cuerpo real del personaje (Ejemplo, Eva es terrestre por ser mapache y tiene una conexion con la naturaleza). Me gusta que un actor reemplaze a otro para hacer la voz de la infancia de Toddy y Eva. Siii vi Coraline!! Es una de mis peliculas favoritas, me encanto!! Ademas la tengo en DVD. Ahh ahi la cosa cambia, pues si, se parecen mucho con respecto a sus voces (Molly y Trixie, Toddy y Flash y Jannet y RD). Video: Wow esta genial!! Algunos me son dificil de creer, pero me gustan y me la imagino como la harian nuestros personajes. La Mesa de Caballeros: Me gusta porque eso haria todo más romantico, creo que se pareceria un poco Blancanieves ya que hablan con los animales. Danoddy: Y eso fue lo que yo te dije!! Que Doug, Daniel y Toddy se parecen a Woody, Andy y Buzz. Me gusta porque eso demuestra que Doug quiere mucho a Daniel. Ahh ya veo, pero benson es mas viejo que el, cierto? Hasta ahi llego, NO CONTESTES PORQUE MAÑANA TE VOY A CONTESTAR LO QUE SIGUE. Te voy a responder amiga; perdon pero no puedo esperar las ganas para poder responderte amiga; amiga que temas podriamos olvidsar; para que el mensaje no sea tan largo dime por favor: NightMare Storm y Tarm; podrian ; destruir a Tifon ; por que combinadas destruirian el universo donde viven como Pinkie (en Cupcakes y Smile) (Vi esos dos creepypastas de MLP) amiga; ademas BArrow y Parker no los superan ningun duo; en ser un duo de villanos Camevil; no es solo inteligente; es muy desconfiado; siempre tiene un cuchillo detras de su espalda (Es un decir); me refiero que si lo tracionan elimina al traidor hasta matarlo; Camevil; es muy inteligente para ser engañado DonLis y Todva: Amiga; creo que Evita le recordaria a Eileen; Osea Rigby la ve como Eileen; Mordecai ve a Toddy como Don; pero amiga en que se parecen Evita a Eileen y Toddy a Don; dime y esta bien lo que dije; pero amiga Toddy y Evita tienen un album que tienen fotos de ellos (Bebes; Infancia; Niñez; Adolescencia; Universidad); problamente Mordecai; RIgby; Don y LIs ; y los padres de Mordo y los padres de Rigby lloren al ver las fotos; vean un dibujo donde Toddy tiene padres igual Evita y dicen los dibujos esto: "Quiero una familia" Apellidos de Mordo y Rigs: Amiga; hay que dejar este tema; ya que si son hay que conformarse me entiendes Maria Villana y Audrey; puede que Audrey engañe a Benson y lo secuestren pero Daniel lo salva; MAria Villana se pareceria a Sandevil; Daniel a Jeremy ; osea en como se pelean Que opinarias de Daniel x Audrey (Dandrey ) (Daniel x Audrey); que opinas dime esta buena y dame motivos Daniel por ser el "Fuerte"; probablemente le pida a Benson que renuncie a su trabajo; por que Daniel seria el que mantiene a su novio y a sus hijos; benson solo se quedaria para que crie a sus hijos (Devon ;Scarlett y Dave (Es su ultimo hijo) (Se parece mucho a Dave (Discipulo Muerto de Benson) (El juego de mini Hockey) (Dave (Hijo de Daniel y BEnson) tiene 8-9 años) Daniel es mejor hombre que Benson; Daniel y Benson su noviazgo es muy estable a pesar de ser casi opuestos Podria poner que Daniel invita a Benson a una cena elegante y los dos van con trajes negros elegantes; Mordecai y Rigby los siguen y los ven bailar ; besarse y haciendo "Acciones cariñosas" (Besos romanticos, abrazos); pero Mordecai y Rigby no quieren que Benson se vaya; y arruinan la cita; Benson termina llorando de rabia (Como en el episodio donde Mordo; Rigs y Benson deben devolver el carro de golf para cambiarlo por otro); pero DAniel abraza y le limpia las lagrimas a su novio con sus labios; DAniel decide arrodillarse y pedirle matrimonio a Benson y el acepta; Mordecai y Rigby aceptan y felicitan a su jefe por que se casara con su novio Scarlett: Solo sea verguenza de heredar el mal caracter de Benson; pero es considerada villana (Solamente cuando se enoja); ella es una heroina y un personaje bueno; en que le serviria sugiere ideas amiga dime Segunda generacion Alterna: Bueno Devon x Sky es oficial; Ember y Josh; serian grandes novios; Ember es la marimacha de la segunda generacion; Josh es un chico hablador y tiene pata de palo (Como John (Primo de Margarita) (Quien seria el fuerte y el debil en Johddy (John x Toddy); dime los roles por favor) Lo del vestido de novia de Benson; Me referia a por este dibujo; pero tanto Daniel como Benson usaran trajes cuando se casen; aca te paso el dibujo: =Flower Crowns and Pretty Dresses= Ahi esta Benson con vestido; por eso lo decia amiga; lo siento En las relaciones gays que hago; ninguno de los hombres jamas usara un vestido de novia ; los dos usaran trajes de novio del mismo color Amiga; esperare lo dibujos de Drama Total; no te presionare amiga lo siento amiga Amiga; entonces solo Sandy y Molly conocieron a Margarita realmente; pero Lis; Jannet; Twist; Toddy; Evita; Elliott y DAniel no la conocieron realmente amiga; son muchas las chicas que para evitar estar celosas; mienten diciendo que no lo estan y fastidian a la otra; pero hay pocas que se hacen amiga de la rival (Antes de conocerla); pero que opinas de que las dos chicas deciden dejar al chico decidir al chico con quien quedarse Amiga Molly demuestra tener mejores sentimientos que Margarita ya te dije que hubise besado a Mordecai y lo cacheteria; pero Molly perdonaria a Mordecai; por que no quiere que se arruine su vestido con el frio; pero Molly le interesaria evitar que su vestido se arruine amiga; Molly decoraria y ordenaria su equipaje (Son 12 maletas ) y dejaria que alguien (un grupo de mujeres ) lleve el material por que considera a la mujer mas cuidadosa que el hombre; pero Molly cuando Mordecai la conoce (no es ENAMORAMIENTO) le recuerda mucho a Margarita; RIgby ve que ella es una Margarita menos tonta e inmadura pero no mejor que CJ Preo Molly dejaria cargar cosas pesadas pero no fragiles a Mordecai (Como 12 maletas) Amiga Eileen y EVa tambien serian mas amigas como Eileen lo es con Margarita y/o CJ; tambien TOddy con DAniel; Molly con Audrey Me he preguntado algo Si Eileen es la mejor amiga de Margarita; por que no aparecio en el episodio "La carne de Amadeus" (Donde Mordy y Maggie (Diminutivo de Margarita) rompen); me entiendes; podria haber ayudado en algo y consolar a Mordo junto con RIgby Amiga en la wiki de villanos (va cualquier personaje que ha hecho un acto (uno minino cuenta)o como dije que sea "UN estorbo para el Protagonista"; amiga por que considerarias a a Sandy; Jannet; Twist; Lis; Daniel; Molly; Bathory; Tifon ; Barrow y Parker VILLANOS; a Elliott; Maria Elena; Toddy; Evita y Selphie; por que los considerarias HEROES Dime por favor TU considerarias a Chamu; heroina; villana o villana-heroina; dime Pero amiga Margarita y DAkota son tontas; pero Phineas no; Molly se pareceria a Candace amiga que tal si cambiasemos a Molly y Margarita; osea que Molly es DAkota y Margarita es Anne-Maria; que opinas y en que se parecerian; dime; Molly a DAkota y Margarita a Anne-Maria Amiga; me gustaria que los 13 personajes de USM que creamos aparecieran en USM oficialmente los 13 personajes de USM son: (Sandy; Jannet; Twist; Lis; Toddy; Evita; Elliott; Molly; Daniel; Maria Elena; Selphie; Bathory y Tifon) Amiga Daniel y Evita se parecerian en que en sus relaciones tanto heteros (chico x chica) como Gay (chico x chico) y Lesbica (chica x chica) corresponden a su genero; osea esto me refiero: Daniel: Es el Hombre y el Fuerte en todas sus relaciones amorosas (Hetero y Gay) Evita: ES la Mujer y la Debil en todas sus relaciones amorosas (Hetero y Lesbica) Pero Dashie ; seria amiga de las Regular Mane 6 (Excepto Jannet y Molly); y quienes serian sus amigos y enemigos especicamente Atracciones de Toddy: Amiga; Toddy en si siempre le seria fiel a su pareja (Evita; Jeremy; ocualquier chico o chica que sea su pareja); pero dejemos el tema terminado; ya que Toddy y Evita siempre serian fiel a su pareja Atracciones de Evita: amiga; su matrimonio seria muy duradero; durarian incluso cuando ya todos murieron (excepto Skips; Techmo; Selphie y otros seres inmortales); se casarian como fantasmas (de nuevo); me entiendes pero en version MLP Todva (Toddy x Eva) se pareceria al matrimonio de Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance; pero Toddy seria un pony pegaso y Evita seria una pony terrenal Amiga; me imaginaria un intercambio de genero para esta imagen: http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/DoofInWeddingGown.jpg SE pareceria por que Penny usaria un traje y la Dra Doof; un vestido de novia Amiga podrias dibujar a Penny y a la Dra Doof; las bodas Todva (Toddy x Eva) y Johddy (John (Primo de Margarita) x Toddy) (Pero en version MLP; Toddy y John serian pegasos y Evita seria Terrenal); esos dibujos son los que quiero con mas anticipacion Amiga; la Dra Doof; es hermosa; pero es una desquiciada; lo unico que no odia es A Penny (su amiemeniga); Vincent Doofestmirtz (Vannesa intercambio de genero); Creo que la voz latinoamericana para la dra Doof seria Gabriela Guzman (Voz de Spitifre (en sus apariciones) (Excepto en academia Wonderbolt) en MLP y la Madre de Rigby (Rigby en el cielo con un burrito (no se si lo viste) en USM) Podrias dibujar el intercambio de genero de Phineas y Ferb (Pamela; Fanny; Casper; Dra Doof; Penny e Issac) ESpero que te guste esto: =MLP PnF: Across 2nd Dimension= Duo Pequeño: No te entendi esto; amiga: No lo creo, creo que deberian aceptar su noviazgo porque sus padres de seguro no se los prohibieria. Amiga; que opinas de un duelo a muerte de los alter egos malos de nuestros personajes Duncan y Ember son los "Chicos malos" de la segunda generacion; pero Duncan y Ember no son malos son buenos; pero hacen el bien a su modo (como les da su regalada gana); cree parejas incestuosas: Trent x Jeffrey; Cameron x Ella; Devon x Scarlett; Elliott x Eileen; Daniel x Doug; etc; que opinas Me parezco tambien a Noah (en ser muy serio); a Cody (Por que hay una chica que me gusta pero solo me ve como su amigo); a Shawn (Isla Pahwitek) (Por ser algo desconfiado; y que ayudo a mis amigos cuando me necesitan); pero tu eres menor que yo; Jannet es mayor que Toddy Pero; amiga MARGATROZ ella es monstruosa (fisicamente) pero es buena y no malvada; pero como hubiesen reaccionado su equipo Los Chicos Buena Onda (Mordecai; Rigby; Eileen; Techmo y Thomas (Cabra)(Papaleta y Elliott no cuentan fueron expulsados antes de su mutacion)); John (Primo de Margarita) y Molly ante su mutacion (Completa) Don le tendria miedo a Margatroz; quienes le tendrian miedo; ademas Margarita como Margatroz se volvio la competidora de Regular Drama mas alta de los 32 concursantes (Superando a Don (Hermanito de Rigby); a Elliott (Hermano de Eileen) y a Daniel (Primo Mayor de Doug) que opinas Cruzando en el tiempo: Eso me recuerda a Gwen y Courtney por volverse enemigas Trent y Jeffrey; Pero me basta con que se reconcilien Coddy y Susan y eso me alegrara; no te entendi esto: Creo que esta bien, no seria incesto por lo que no habria quejas de fans. Buzzzby; DAwn y Merlin: Gracias por quere dibujarlos Bad Buzzby: El podria ser el antagonista principal en la temporada en la que participara (Donde van a concursar los parientes de los concursantes (padres; tios; hermnanos; Primos; etc) y nuevos concursantes) Don y Lis: Amiga; tu crees que Don; Rigby y hasta Mordecai se pusieron tristes cuando LIs se fue al ejercito? (Creo que Don sufrio mas) Fue uno de los primeros dibujos que vi en CArtoon Network cuando me pusieron cables; amiga en las chica s superpoderosas Z; es la verion japonesa y ahi Bellota tiene otra voz TEchmo; bueno hare el debut de SElphie Titulo: La ESpadachina (The Swordwoman en ingles) Sinospsis: TEchmo; quiere salvarse de Selphie que lo perseguira hasta el fin delmundo; Techmo necesitara la ayuda de skips; Mordecai y Rigby para evitar que SElphie lo atrape (para su boda) (Selphie quiere casarse con TEchmo) Personajes: TEchmo (Protagonista) Selphie (Protagonista) Skips Mordecai rigby Pero Alma esta ligeramente enamorada de Trent pero Excel quiere golpearlo cree un hijo de TEchnie (TEchmo x Selphie) Excalibur (Novio de Rose; Mejor Amigo de Drake; amigo de Hope; Enemigo de Vlad y Michelle); que opinas DAniel Y Molly: Podrias dibujarlos cuanto antes por favor Que opinas de que Lisadist; torture a todos en la casa del Parque ; sus ultimas victimas son Mordo y Don (Segun Lisadist escogeria primero a Mordo y Don; pero siempre ella deja la diversion para el final); con Eileen no tiene conflicto; pero como sabe que Rigby la ama; se deshacerse de ella (sin matarla) La Vision del CEsar: Inicio el Danelena con un sueño; me entiendes Toddy y Eva: Ellos probablemente se ganen el odio de gente que quisiese destruir el bosque Pero dicen que Lauren se parece a Sylvia; CAmbio de genero de GAlaxia WAnder: Bueno WAnderina usa una especie de vestido verde y su sombreo tiene una flor; Sylvio tiene apariencia de militar; Doña Odiona considera a WAnderina marimacha '''No me abandones: Amiga; hare un fanfiction mejor de muchos capitulos; me entiendes Boda douddy: Podrias dibujar ests tres bodas (Douddy; Douva y Danoddy) (En Version MLP) (DAniel y Eva serian terrenales; Doug seria un simulador; Toddy seria un pegaso) Gracias Douva (Doug x EVa) seria el Dott (SCott x DAwn) de USM Malda de la Moda: Melissa vuelve a ser ella ; rompiendo el espejo gracia as uhermanito Jospeh Cristine y Susan quienes la ayudaron Donovan y Lisana: ellos tienen las virtudes y defectos de sus progenitores; Donovan es un chico pajaro muy cariñoso (Como Don); pero no se ofiende si lo insultan (Como Toddy); le gusta tanto la naturaleza como la contabilidad; Donovan usa ropa siempre; no anda desnudo como Don; Mordecai y Rigby LIsana :es una chica mapache muy dulce (Como Evita); defiende y protege a los que quiere (como Lis); le gusta proteger a los demas como la naturaleza; LIsana no es marmacha; usa ropa femenina Pero donovan y Lisana si casasen; seria una boda hermosa; probablemente Don; Toddy; EVita y Lis se sentirian bien por sus hijos Pero como reaccionarian; Mordecai y Rigby; si descubrisen el Donoddy y el Lisva; su boda y el embarazo Gracias por perdonarme; dejemoslo asi Pero amigo; podria sugerir que CC y MM boten a Rock y Susan del altara por que MM y CC quieren casarse ; per podrian evitarlo Rock venceria CC Amiga que opinas que Cristine tenga 4 ex novios (Coddy (Por inmadurez); Duncan (Por que el y SElena se reconcilian); Trent (Por que seria un poco incesto) (Pero Trent y ella se reconcilian y se vuelven novos oficialmente )y Excel (Por que el y Alma se reconcilian Roclie (Rock x Charlie): Que opinarias de que Rock se enamore de Charlie; y como se sentirian Don; Lis; Toddy; EVita; Matilda y Sugar Como se sentirian John (Primo de Margarita); Molly; Jeremy ;Sandy; Jackson; Jasmy Joseph; Coddy Duncan y Trent ante el Cristissa (Cristine x Melissa); pero si se casasen Cristine usaria el traje y Melissa el vestido; o ambas podrian casarse con vestidos La cas de LLantos: Da para Creepypasta; quienes erian las victimas (Excepto Trent y Cristine); Treterrible y Jeffrevil se odian a muerte Pero si Trent y Coddy; se casasen usarian ambos trajes por ser hombres; Coddy haria la boda una fiesta y Trent ocaria para su novio Pero amiga; podria sugerir que se reconcilien a los 23 ; osea la misma a la que se reconciliaron Rigby y Don; me entiendes Vlad x Michelle; seria mor puramente malvado; pero podria ser incesto; yo creo que lo adoptaron Michelle y Rose: que Drake sea Duncan; Michelle sea Heather; Rose sea Gwen; Hope sea Courtney; Excalibur (Hijo de TEchmo y Selphie (No es hermano de EXcel) sea Trent y Vlad sea Alejandro; dime en que se parecen Jefflla: Que te parece en version MLP; las dos bodas Cristine x Trent y Jeffrey x Ella CC y MM: Ellos no apareceran hasta la temporada de Regular Drama de los hijos de la segunda generacion; pero sugeria que sean los antagonistas y que la expulsion de Codd y Melissa; sea que Coddy use un traje negro de novio y Melissa un vestido blanco de novia y sean expulsados diciendo "Recien casados"; que opinas es gracioso Cristrent: Daniel los casaria por ser un tipo sabio; en version MLP seria un pony terrestre casando a dos ponys pegasos En la boda de Douva y DAnoddy ; Daniel casaria gustosamente Doug con su pareja (Toddy o Evita); pero en DAnoddy; Doug casaria a DAniel con Toddy (POr que quiere mucho a DAniel y quiere verlo feliz) EScena REgular Drama: pero en Regular DRama hara referencias a episodios de USM con tematica de Drama Total (desafios); amiga es e dragon rojo ; su voz en ingles fue la de Flash Sentry; la de Donut Joe; el Principe Blueblood y la voz de Kai en ninjago Vincent tong intrepreto a los que he mencionado en ingles Doblaje dE Maria: Por que no quieres que te pregunte?; amiga eta bien; pero DAniel y Maria Elena serian un buen padre y una buena madre Cre una pareja pony Ruler Truth (Ruler Book (Daniel) x Truth Love (Maria Elena); si se casasen seria ver a un pony terrenal con un traje negro elegante de novio y una pony pegasa con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia probablemnte besandose; doblaje de nuestros personajes: Amiga tengo una idea para la voz de Rossy Aguirre (Arcoiris (HDA; Gilda (MLP) y Bellota (Las chicas superpoderosas)) como la voz sustituta de SElphie (Cuando Christine Byrd no la doble) ; osea DAshie y SElphie tendria la misma actriz de voz RAzas de nuestros: POdrias sugerirme mas ejemplos por favor; dime de cada uno por favor amiga; Eva seria POsey y Fluttershy por ser buena con los animales tambien seria Dawn y Ella (Isla Patwitek) Amiga pero Toddy y Eva se diferenciarian de personajes de USM que recuerden su infancia que tiene realmente otra voces; pero son dos niñas (Isabella y Ava acres) que interprentan a Toddy y Eva (de niños); pero eso solo pasa en recuerdos de Toddy y Eva (en su infancia) por que cuando son adolescentes y adultos son interpretados por Vincent Tong y Hynden Walch (Sus voces originales) Que te parece un aversion de Coraline con nuestros personajes: Chamu es el gato negro; Bathory es la otra madre; quienes podrian ser el esrto de personajes dime por favor Pero amiga; las voces e parceren y un poco en personalidad (Por que SElphie y Molly no son malas ni envidiosas como TRixie) Video: Dime que voces no se parecen; dime segun tu La Mesa de CAballeros: Bueno; Evita se parece a Blancanieves por hablar con los animales; pero Toddy es el escudero de Lis; hare un fanfction acerca de esto; DAniel es el rey; Maria Elena es la reina; LIs es el mejor caballero; Toddy e s el escudero; Evita es la princesa; Chamu es el oraculo DAnody: Pero si disfrazamos a Toddy y Doug de Wddy y Buzz; pero Doug solo le interesan 3 personas: DAniel; Toddy y Eva; Amiga; Benson dicen que en la wiki tiene mas de 30; Maria Elena tiene 32 años (Segun tu); Daniel es dos años mayor que ella; tiene 34 años; para mi Benson tiene 35 años; pero puse que Daniel y Benson estudiaron juntos en la universidad; su diferencia es de solo 1 años o meses (la de DAniel Y Benson) Pero Daniel cn Toddy su diferencia se de trec años; Daniel es 13 años mayor que Toddy (No es diferencia de edad; problamente Daniel muera antes que Toddy (por ser mayor que el); y Toddy llorando abraze el cadaver de su novio nutria); que opinas de las parejas con diferencia de edad